A Voice From the Starry Sky
is the 1st episode of the series, Ultraman X. This episode aired on July 14th, 2015.http://m-78.jp/x/story/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "A Voice From the Starry Sky" Synopsis It's been 15 years since the outbreak of Ultra Flares on the sun that cause the Spark Dolls around Earth to turn into monsters. Officer Daichi Oozora, a member of the defense unit created to deal with these creatures, is confronted with a rampaging Demaaga, who can scorch anything with it's intense flame. Daichi then hears a mysterious voice from his multi-device. Guided by it, he unites with a giant of light in order to battle Demaaga. It's the birth of Ultraman X! Plot 15 years ago, a battle between two balls of light (one red and the other purple) took place near the Earth, which ultimately ended with the red ball winning by slamming it into the Sun. As a result however, the phenomena ultimately caused a purple Aurora Borealis to cover the Earth. This "Ultra Flare" in turn, caused several artifacts known as the "Spark Dolls" that were buried all over the Earth to come to life and begin rampaging all over the planet: *Bemular attacks Japan *Banila and Aboras fight it out in Moscow, Russia *Magular attacks Paris, France *Pestar attacks the Middle East, in an Arab Nation *Peguila attacks Singapore To combat the rise of the monster attacks, Xio (Xeno Invasion Outcutters) is formed as the Earth's Special Defense Unit. One day, one of Xio's members, Daichi Oozora is testing out a science experiment with Xio's scientists, Rui Takada and Mamoru Mikazuki. Xio's Scientists specialize in working with Spark Dolls and in their efforts, have attempted to replicate their data and convert them into Cards known as "Cyber Monsters." On that day, Daichi's Spark Doll of Gomora is used to create "Cyber Gomora" with the help of a device known as the "X Deviser," but the power output needed to bring Cyber Gomora into physical form ultimately gives out at 67% and the project fails. It is here that we learn that Daichi has a particular attachment to his Gomora due to having lost his parents during the accident that released the Spark Dolls 15 years ago, and has held onto Gomora since then. During the moment, Daichi hears a message coming from the Gomora Spark Doll that keeps telling him to "unite." Meanwhile in a farther off location, a few friends are seen playing in a river when the water of the river suddenly rised to boiling hot levels. Xio members, Asuna Yamase, Wataru Kazama, and Hayato Kijima are sent to investigate while they are engaged in sparing. While Asuna searches for Daichi, she is saved by him when he informs her of an ambush that is closing in on them. Sure enough, the culprit to the attack is revealed to be a monster named "Demaaga." Demaaga's rampage is heading for Umezawa City, and Xio tries their best of stop the monster with their weapons. Unfortunately even with Demaaga's weakness exploited, the monster shrugs off their efforts and begins its attack on Umezawa City. Even with Xio trying to stop it with their Demaaga continues to brush them off. During Demaaga's rampage, Daichi loses his Gomora Spark Doll and scrambles to find it. Upon finding it however, Demaaga notices him and tries to kill Daichi with his Heat Ray. Suddenly before Demaaga's Heat Ray can strike him, Daichi is suddenly overtaken by a bright flash of light coming from his X Deviser and shortly after a Giant of Light appears in Daichi's place. This giant is none other than Ultraman X! At first, X is quickly beaten down by Demaaga due to Daichi's bewilderment at his transformed state, but after Demaaga attempts to kill Asuna with its heat ray, Daichi manages to pull himself together in time to rescue her and fight back against Demaaga. Ultraman X manages to do well at first, but the situation becomes serious when his color timer begins to blink, signaling that time is running out for them. Luckily, Xio manages to recover from Demaaga's attack, and they distract Demaaga long enough for X to free himself and destroy Demaaga with his Xanadium Beam. Sometime later, Daichi returns to discover that Demaaga has turned back into a Spark Doll, and to his shock, learns that Ultraman X is now taking up residence in his X Deviser. After reuniting with Xio, Daichi informs them of Demaaga's reduction, and of X, thus christening him as "Ultraman X." Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *The scene in which Magular attacks the Arc de Triomphe in Paris, France could be a reference to the myth of Baragon's originally being the one to attack Paris in the 1968 Toho Film, "Destroy All Monsters". *According to Director Taguchi Kiyotaka, Fire Golza was originally slated to be the Monster who appears first, attacks Umezawa City, and fights Ultraman X. However, it was decided that a new monster was needed to start the series. Thus, Demaaga was created. **Additionally, Director Taguchi Kiyotaka originally wanted Gabora to be the Monster that attacks France. However because a new suit of Gabora currently does not exist, and because modifying a suit for him would've taken too much time, Magular was used instead. Errors *''to be added'' External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman X Category:Ultraman X Episodes Category:Episodes